MixedUp Love
by CraZy4SpikE09
Summary: AU HUMAN Spike Angel Buffy in highschool. THe mix up. Who is Buffy talking to online - Spike or Angel? WHo will she end up with?(BA and BS)
1. Welcome to Senior Year at Sunnydale High

Disclaimer: Joss owns all the characters. I just changed the way they act to fit my story a lil bit. But all hail Joss. Seriously.  
  
Okay. So basically to give you a summary: My story is a B/S. mild B/A. All characters are in senior year of high school. Buffy is not the slayer. Everyone is human. Buffy and her friends, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Anya aren't popular but they are close to popular, maybe you could say in between. Angel O'Connor, Cordelia Chase, Riley Finn, Faith, and Spike Williams make up the popular group. At the beginning of the year each senior is assigned an 'online' buddy from their class to talk to for the rest of the year, but cannot reveal their name or identity to their buddy until the end of the year. Buffy and Angel get paired together, but Spike talks to Buffy online, as Angel. Buffy falls for the man she talks to online. Will she love Spike or Angel?  
  
Please Read and Review!!!!!!  
  
A little HistOry The popular group doesn't really hate Buffy and her friends. They are in fact friends, and say 'hi' to each other once in a while. Therefore, the relationship between the 'popular' group and Buffy's friends is not harsh or anything.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The bell rang for lunch and Buffy rolled her eyes and muttered to herself 'Thank God' as she walked out of chemistry with Faith. She said bye and started walking over to her locker. Buffy wore gray ADIDAS sweats, a baby- tee that said 'Soccer Girl' on it and a plain navy blue hooded sweatshirt over it. Her hair was tied up in a cute messy bun and she wore glasses with no frames. She wore slight but natural make-up and had been dressing this way since sophomore year. She was very beautiful, but tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
As Buffy trudged herself towards her locker, her best friends Willow, Xander, Anya, and Oz arrived as well.  
  
Willow(imagine her like in season 7) had outstanding red hair layered so that it perfectly framed her face, as well as the most adorable smile. Her boyfriend Oz stood next to her as he slipped his hand into hers.  
  
Oz: Hey Willow: Hey you (as she gave him a quick peck on the lips)  
  
Xander and Anya were making out, and didn't notice their friends rolling their eyes at them. .That is until Xander opened an eye. He resentfully pushed his girlfriend away and said,"Hehe.Hey everyone! What's the what?" Buffy: OOH! Oh my god! I am so excited! Today we are assigned our online buddies! Will what's you sn? Actually, wait don't tell me, because what if I have you?  
  
Willow: Haha okay Buffy. And I'm excited too! Yay! I'll finally have someone to talk to about SMALLVILLE!  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes.  
  
Oz: Hun, your obsessed with that show!  
  
Willow:I know! But Tom Welling is just sooo hot! (she gets a look from Oz) hehe.but you are soo hotter than him!  
  
Anya giggles. Xander turns his head to see Angel, Spike, and Riley walking down the hallway. Angel-with his tall muscular figure and brown spiked hair wearing his football jacket and dark blue jeans , Riley-tall lean, very cute, but comes off as a farm-boy from Iowa, all though he is quite the charmer and then there was Spike-bleached platinum blonde hair, his hair gelled messily and he wore kakhis, a black shirt and his trade mark leather duster. He had washboard abs, the most piercing blue eyes, and smile that would make any girl drool.  
  
These were the three guys that everyone in school was in love with.  
  
Buffy too thought that they were hot, but hadn't really paid too much attention to any of them. She just didn't want to get hurt when it came to guys.  
  
The three boys came over, gave Xander and Oz a high-five and left. Xander was on the football team, and Oz and Spike were in a band together.  
  
The bell rang again, this time for the assembly for the online buddies to be chosen. 


	2. Who am i with?

Ch2 is uppp!!!  
  
After much thought, I have decided to continue my story. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It is because of you that I am continuing!!  
  
Ch2 Who am I with?  
  
Buffy and Willow giddily ran into the assembly hall and took a seat, while Xander, Oz, and Anya rolled their eyes and followed.  
  
Anya(to Xander): If you were as excited about sex, as they are about this stupid online mentor thing, then I'd like you even more!  
  
Oz merely chuckles, while Xander blushes like mad.  
  
Xander: Ahn!  
  
Anya: What?! I was just bluntly telling it the way it is! Is it such a crime to tell the truth?  
  
Xander sighs, and is about to reply when a loud screeching noise come from the speakers, and the friends turn to see Principal Snyder step onto the podium.  
  
Principal Snyder: Attention all you little monkeys, guide your rear ends to a chair and sit them down.NOT NEXT TO ME MR. WILLIAMS!!  
  
The students all laughed as Spike sat next to Principal Snyder and smirked at him. Then he leaped off the stage and gave Riley a high-five and sat in between him and Faith.  
  
Snyder: Alright, settle down. Ms Calender and I will be calling you up one by one and you will receive your online buddy's screen name. Your names are to remain anonymous for the whole year. And people, I know that all of you are walking hormones, but control yourself. This is not, I repeat NOT A DATING SERVICE. This is to allow students to be able to get help from others and help others, whether it is about friends are about academics(not to mention the fact that we cannot afford tutors)(He clears his throat). We expect you to have talked to this person for at least 50 hours total, during the period of this school year. We are able to monitor this by seeing when you have logged on, and off. So okay, keep it down so that you can hear when your name is called, and we can get this over with so that I can get back to my curly fries.  
  
Angel isn't paying attention and is staring at the ceiling. However, Spike is actually intently listening.  
  
"Maria Abrams" "John Atkins" (few minutes later) "Xander Harris" (few minutes later) "Angel O'Connor"  
  
Angel didn't move.  
  
"Mr. O'CONNOR!"  
  
Spike nudged Angel.  
  
Spike: You're up mate  
  
Angel reluctantly gets up, grabs his slip, but before jumping off the stage and sitting back down, he pats Snyder's bald head a few times. Snickers are heard through out the hall.  
  
"Okay, that's quite enough Angel." Snyder retorted.  
  
Angel just smirked and sat back down.  
  
Spike implored: Who'd you get mate?(as he snatched the slip from Angel)  
  
Angel: Who gives a f*** about this stupid bullshit  
  
Spike: Lighten up, it might be fun. Hmmm..SlayerChick730. Man, maybe you can make this girl your honey(he secretly thought to himself.'or maybe I can make her my honey if he doesn't want to')  
  
Angel: Pssh, whatever(and shoved it in his pocket)  
  
Spike: What's your screen name.peacheS2?  
  
Angel: HaHA (sarcastically) Very funny Spike, I'm on the floor laughing my ass off. No it's not peacheS2. It's StakeMe114.  
  
Spike: oh yeah, like that is sooo much better.  
  
Angel: Well it's not like I'll actually use it.  
  
".Willow Rosenburg"  
  
"Buffy Summers"  
  
As Buffy got her slip she read" StakeMe114.she thought excitedly 'Man, I hope he or she is really cool!!'  
  
".Danielle Sholtz"  
  
(After few minutes)  
  
"Mr. Williams, your turn"  
  
"and Mike Worsham"  
  
Spike opened his slip. It read:  
Whelp229  
  
He chuckled and thought to himself 'this will be interesting'. But at the same time, Spike figured that his buddy was a guy, looking at the screen name, and was slightly disappointed.  
  
Snyder told everyone that they could leave and there was a swarm of kids rushing out of the hall, including Buffy and Spike.  
  
AN: I know what you all are thinking! It is not a buffy/angel fanfic.much spike/buffy to come!! : ) 


	3. When I met you

Ch3 When I met you.  
  
In Angel's house..  
  
Spike(on Angel's computer: Hello Whelp! You are online!(Spike recited to himself trying to sound sarcastic. Inside, he was actually very ecstatic).  
  
BloodyHell009: Hey you.  
Whelp229: Hey yourself. = )  
BloodyHell009: So.I'm assuming you are a guy..am I correct?  
Whelp229: Totally! I am guy to the max! Why? I don't sound gay.do I?  
Or.haha did I disappoint you/  
BloodyHell009: Riighhhtt.I feel the tears welling up cuz you weren't a  
woman. Haha.  
Whelp229: Good to know that I'm not a disappointment! Because.not to  
sound lame or anything, but I kinda like having an anonymous person to  
talk to.  
BloodyHell009: No worries mate, me too.  
Whelp229: Awesome stuff. Okay I gtg, I'll talk to you later...can I  
just call you Joe?  
  
Spike almost chokes on his soda and replies..  
  
BloodyHell009: No BLOODY WAY!  
Whelp229: Okay, catch ya later Joe!  
BloodyHell009: Oh bollocks, later whelp.  
Whellp229 has logged off.  
  
Angel: Oh f***. Aren't they going to monitor how long we talk to this person or some sh*t?  
  
Spike: No worries mate. * He smirks * I'll talk to her for ya.  
  
Angel: You're a pal, Spike.  
  
Spike: Hey! Take that back!  
  
Angel laughs.  
  
In Buffy's room, on her computer..a few days later..  
  
SlayerChick720: Hey there.  
StakeMe114: Hello, luv.  
  
Buffy unconsciously shuddered when he called her 'luv'.  
  
SlayerChick730: So are you a guy or a girl?  
  
StakeMe114: Well, I've assumed that I am a guy for the past 18 year  
and I'd frankly be bloody well afraid if I found out today that I  
wasn't.  
  
Buffy laughed at his sense of humor.  
  
SlayerChick730: haha You're funny =)  
  
StakeMe114: That I already knew, pet.  
  
SlayerChick730: Someone has a lil' arrogance to go with that humor!  
  
StakeMe114: Comes with my manly package. ; )  
  
Buffy dragged her mind out of the gutter, after a 10 second zone out, after he said 'manly package' and typed on.  
  
SlayerChick730: Soo.tell me about yourself, but not too much, because  
I don't want to figure out who you are.  
  
StakeMe114: Alright, well. I like to snowboard, and  
  
SlayerChick730: Oooo! Mee too! Oops sorry! Continue. =)  
  
Spike chuckled to himself. 'This girl is so adorable' he thought.  
  
StakeMe114: Ok, continuing on after that RUDE interruption (just  
kidding luv) I like to play the guitar, I dunno.sit around, hang with  
friends. I am an only child, I'm in a band, and I live with both my  
parents. Now, your turn.  
  
SlayerChick730: Well, I play soccer, I love to sing and dance,  
preferably not in front of people. I love to paint, and write poetry,  
and ooh! Snowboarding! I loovvvee Freddie Prinze Jr. He is the  
hottest man alive!  
  
StakeMe114: Oh please, he is such a pansy. A bloody nancy boy, that's  
what he is.  
  
SlayerChick730: jealous, much?  
  
StakeMe114: Am not!  
  
SlayerChick730: Are too! Well anyywayyy.I have a sister who is in 9th  
grade and.  
  
*Spike knew he was already falling for this girl..,*  
  
.I live with my mom.  
  
StakeMe114: What about your dad?  
  
StakeMe114: Oh god, I'm sorry pet. You don't have to answer that.  
Gosh, I'm such a bloody wanker.  
  
SlayerChick730: N-no.i-it's okay. My parents- they um got divorced.  
That's why my mom and my sister and I moved here a while ago.  
  
StakeMe114: I'm sorry.  
  
SlayerChick730: Why should you be? It's not your fault. Actually, I  
have to go. I'll talk to you some other time?  
  
StakeMe114: yeah, of course.  
  
SlayerChick730 has logged off.  
  
Buffy sighed. This guy was turning out to be all that she had hoped  
for. He was nice, sweet, sensitive(but not too sensitive as she  
giggled at the arrogance in him), caring, and probably supppeerrrr  
hottnesss to go with his cocky, yet sexy attitude.  
  
She shook herself from her dreamy state. She didn't want to get  
involved with a guy again and get hurt. Buffy sighed loudly once  
more, grabbed a towel, and headed into the shower. 


	4. With the scars that life leaves

Ch4 The scars that life leaves  
  
The next day at school, Buffy was excited to tell Willow about StakeMe114.  
  
Buffy: .and Will, he sounded so sexy when he called me 'luv' and he was so caring and apologized when he asked me why dad wasn't living with us!  
  
Willow: Sounds like someone has a crush!  
  
Buffy turned a dark shade of red.  
  
Buffy: Oh god.I hope not  
  
Willow: Buffy.it's okay to let go sometimes. Not every guy is Parker and a real jerk.  
  
Buffy shuddered at the sound of that 'thing's' name.  
  
Buffy: I don't know Will.so what's your person like?  
  
Willow: Wow! She is very cool. Ok now here is the absolute coolness part of it. Can YoU BELIEVE that.  
  
Buffy: let me guess, she..WATChes smallville!!  
  
Willow: Buffy! You are turning into quite the psychic!  
  
Buffy smiles  
  
Buffy: I knoe. Listen, I'll catch you later okay?  
  
Willow: Okey Dokey! Bye bye!  
  
Buffy walks down the hallway and she sees Angel, Riley, Cordelia, Spike and Faith. She waves to Faith who waves back as she passes by them.  
  
Cordelia: You friends with Summers?  
  
Faith: Yeah actually. She's the only one in History that I can actually talk to without getting a lesson about World War II recited before me. She's pretty cool really.  
  
Cordy: I actually, she is pretty cute. I like her hair. It makes a statement.  
  
Faith rolls her eyes at Cordy's sudden attitude change.  
  
Spike, Angel, and Riley knew who Faith and Cordy were talking about, but didn't pay too much attention. Spike hearing the name 'Buffy', glanced at her for a second and carried on with his conversation.  
  
Buffy chatted with Spike(who was of course chatting with her in Angel's place) online for the next few weeks.  
  
From their homes after 1 ½ months.  
  
StakeMe114: Hello slayer.  
  
SlayerChick730: Heyy, how are you?  
  
StakeMe114: alive.  
  
SlayerChick730: Aww. Anything I can do to make it better?  
  
* There are a lot of things you can do to make it better, Slayer*  
  
StakeMe114: Naw, it's alright.  
  
StakeMe114: So you and your boyfriend ready for Winter Ball?  
  
SlayerChick730: Oh, umm. I.Actually I-i don't have a boyfriend.  
  
StakeMe114: You have got to be joking. Surely a girl like you has got  
to have her eye on some lucky guy.  
  
Buffy unconsciously blushed.  
  
SlayerChick730: Actually, I kind of gave up on men a long time ago.  
  
Spike prayed. 'Oh god. Plleassseee do noottt tell me that she is a nun'.  
  
StakeMe114(Sensing some uneasiness): You want to talk about it?  
  
SlayerChick730: yes, thank you.  
  
SlayerChick730: I was a sophomore, living in LA. Was the most popular  
girl in school-had the high grades, captain of the cheerleading squad,  
the whole nine yards. Little did I know that my whole life would  
change that year.  
  
Buffy drew a deep breath before typing on.  
  
SlayerChick730: I was waiting for my friends in a club, when this  
guy, Parker, asked me to dance. I figured, it couldn't hurt so I said  
sure. He was actually really cute and for some reason my friends  
never showed so I danced with him for most of the night. He asked me  
if I wanted to go outside for a minute to get some fresh air, and I  
nodded.  
  
Spike didn't like where the story was heading but allowed her to continue.for her sake.  
  
SlayerChick730: He led my outside. We were side by side, just walking  
down the street. There was awkward silence between us. He stopped  
when we were passing by an alley. I started asking "What's wrong?"  
but before I could even open my mouth he shoved me against the wall in  
the alley, and he started to kiss me and -  
  
Spike's veins were about to pop with rage. He gulped, should he really let this girl go on!? He figured that she needed to let it all out so he let her go on, disgustedly reading on.  
  
SlayerChick730: H-he raped me. I-I tried to stop him, but he was too  
strong for me. He left me in the alley, bruised and beaten and  
sobbing. I then changed my wardrobe, to simple casual clothes, rather  
than the newest fashion or showy clothing, if you know what I mean.  
Later that year, my dad left my mom for his secretary and they got  
divorced. No one except my best friend knows about Parker. So  
please, if you could just keep this between you and me, I-I..  
  
SlayerChick730: It's actually kind of ironic really, when you think  
about it. I'm living the cliché. The girl who has a great life.  
getting screwed over. Excuse me, I'm just gonna go wash my face.  
  
* Spike you poofter. You made the poor chit cry. *  
  
StakeMe114: Listen, luv. I am so sorry. Pet, I'd be there holding  
you right now if we were in the same room. I'm here for you when you  
need me, you know that right?  
  
SlayerChick730: Thank you.  
  
SlayerChick730: Hey, I am gonna hit the sack and.Thank you .for  
letting me know that you care and that you are here for me. It means  
a lot. Good night!! =)  
  
SlayerChick730 has logged off.  
  
* Sweet dreams to you too, Slayer *  
  
Hey guys!! I hoped you liked this. next few chapters will be up soon!! Please keep reviewing. I love feedback!! 


	5. When the months pass by

Hey guys!! Quick AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story! I will try to post as often as I can! Please review me...or otherwise I'll think no one is reading! Which will make me vewwwyy saddd =(  
  
PS: I'm so sorry. This is my first fic that I have posted on FFnet and I don't know how to format correctly!! So if things come out looking messy, plz bare with it or plz tell me how to!  
  
Thank You to all of you that reviewed! To whoever told me to look at my tenses, THANK YOU!! I was too lazy to correct previous chapters, but starting from this one, I am doing all present tense.  
  
So basically here's what happened so far: Okay so there are online buddies assigned at school to all Seniors. Each senior's online buddy is another senior from the same school. The students are to talk to these online buddies if they need help in school, however their identity cannot be revealed until an assembly at the end of the year. Buffy and Angel are paired together, however Angel is not interested in the online-buddy program. Therefore, Spike offers to talk for him, knowing that the school monitors how long you talk with your buddy( and he wants to help out his friend). Spike and Buffy talk online and seem to be enjoying each other's online company. Spike has his own online buddy as well, besides Buffy, but it's a guy so he doesn't care as much =). Buffy and Spike start to develop a close friendship, as she tells Spike about how she was raped in sophomore year, leaving her scarred (not just metaphorically speaking ), and how she is reserved now and scared to allow her feelings for someone develop. So yep..that's where we left off...  
  
Chapter 5 When the months pass by  
  
Angel and Spike are at school passing a football around.  
  
Angel: So...How's it going with that slayer chick?  
  
Spike: You are one lucky man to have gotten this bird as your buddy. She is bloody perfect.  
  
Angel: Dude, don't make me gag, listening to your sentimental crap. Besides, you can't fall for her, 'cuz she's my online buddy.  
  
Spike: (not wanting to start a fight with his friend, but inside his heart screaming 'HEY! TOO LATE FOR YOU MATE!') Right, whatever you say, peaches.  
  
Angel laughs but chucks the football at Spike  
  
As many months fly by, Buffy talks endlessly to Willow about her 'StakeMe114' as does Spike to Angel about her. Buffy constantly contemplates whether to allow this person into her heart. She is petrified of making the mistake of opening up and then getting hurt in the end. However, this guy she talks to seems like such a nice guy...Parker seemed like such a nice guy...but how well did you know Parker ...compared to this mystery guy? She still cannot come up with a decision as to whether or not she should share her feelings with StakeMe114 before revealing identities, so that he would know that her feelings for him are not based on appearance.  
  
The next week in the middle of history...  
  
Buffy is doodling in her notebook again as Mr. Giles is teaching the lesson on the economy in Zimbabwe. The majority of the class's eyes are on the teacher, but their minds aren't. For Buffy, it is neither.  
  
She opens her notebook to the next page and starts to list things. It reads:  
  
My Perfect Guy:  
  
PROS:  
  
-Sweet  
  
-Sensitive  
  
-Caring  
  
-Funny  
  
-Not a sissy boy  
  
-Likes snowboarding  
  
-Seems like good boy- friend material  
  
-has a little cockiness in him (but not tooo much)  
  
-he's the lead guitarist in a band  
  
-calls me 'luv' and 'pet' (I love those pet names that he calls me!!  
  
CONS:  
  
-he might just be playing around with me to finish the assignment  
  
-he might be really ugly  
  
-he might think I'm really ugly  
  
-he might be one of those guys that are failing high school and won't graduate  
  
-he might use me once and throw me away  
  
-he  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"B-U-F-F-Y!"  
  
She looks up at a stern Mr. Giles expectantly peering down at her.  
  
Giles: The answer, Buffy, what is the answer to my question?  
  
Buffy: Umm...  
  
The bell rings loud and non-melodiously.  
  
Buffy quickly grabs her notebook and strides out the classroom before Mr. Giles could give her another one of his lectures about paying attention.  
  
Out of the blue, a hand comes out from behind her and snatches the notebook from her hands.  
  
Faith: Hey goldilocks, smooth moves in class today (she says staring down at the notebook)  
  
Buffy(trying to grab the notebook back, but Faith keeps it so that it was just out of reach): I was just really- * attempts to grab* REALLY * attempts to grab again * BORED, okay?  
  
Faith: Mmhhhmmm.....(she let out as she examines the list of things about Buffy's 'Perfect Guy')  
  
Faith: So umm B, is this just a random list, or is it about someone you have in mind?  
  
Buffy: Oh its about no one in specific. (Buffy says it all too quickly, not wanting anyone but Willow to know about her feelings for her online-buddy)  
  
Faith(noticing the expressions on Buffy's face flash by one by one, from shock to confusion to sadness to dreaminess, just plainly says: Right...B you suck at lying. (She hands Buffy her notebook back and with that she strolls away leaving an astonished Buffy behind.  
  
The end of lunch bell rings and it was time for Buffy to go to Drama. It isn't that she didn't like drama, she just isn't the dramatic type...at least not anymore. This is just one of those art courses she needs to take to graduate high school. However, drama class is filled with the seniors who are taking on a light load of classes for their last year as well. She walks in with Willow and Oz, as they casually take a seat, leaning up against the stage. Riley, Cordelia, Faith, Spike, and Angel walk in shortly after. Cordelia and Spike walk up to Buffy and her friends.  
  
Cordelia: Hey guys!  
  
She lifts up two T-shirts. One which is maroon and has, written in yellow 'SUNNYDALE HIGH' CLASS OF 1999 She flips it to show the back which says SENIORS KICK ( A/N: I'm not sure about what year they actually graduated) And she lifts up the second shirt, which is white, but has the same thing printed on it in maroon writing.  
  
Cordelia: Pick which one you want for your class T-shirt.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike settles down next to Oz as they go on about the new song they wrote for their band.  
  
Buffy: Mmm...I think I'll go for the maroon one. The white is just kind of * blech *  
  
Willow: Oo! I second that, but not to be all 'Following the Leader' like. Because I am so for originality and I don't want it to look like I'm trying to co-  
  
Cordelia: Ok! Wills! We get it! You're originality gal! You've got originality coming out of your ears!  
  
Buffy and Willow give a perplexed look as Cordelia frowns at herself.  
  
Cordelia: hehe..umm just ignore that last part!  
  
Suddenly, Oz spoke up.  
  
Oz: Did you know we are performing Romeo and Juliet in the Annual Spring Show? I forgot that every year the drama class performs it.  
  
Buffy: aww...do we haavveee to be in it?  
  
Cordy: Well, I guess unless we wanna fail? Failing drama? Gosh, that'll be a disgrace! I think I'll have a small part though. I really don't have enough time to memorize all of Juliet's lines, although I kinda wanted to be her.  
  
Buffy: Well no one's stoppin' ya if you ever change your mind.  
  
Miss Calendar interrupts.  
  
Miss Calendar: Well actually, Buffy your might be stopping her because you are our second runner up to Juliet! Sarah Thornton got the part and Barbara is the runner up. Congratulations! Miss Chase, you are our third runner up incase Buffy and everyone above her drop out, which I feel is unlikely. (She turns her head to face Spike) Spike, congratulations! Since there aren't any guys in this class who want to play Romeo and it was your name was the one I picked out of the hat, guess what you've won?  
  
Spike(asking hopefully): A trip to the Bahamas?  
  
Buffy giggles and Spike half smiles at her.  
  
Miss Calendar gives him the 'You know what I mean' look.  
  
Spike: Come on Miss Calendar, do you really expect a bloke like me to be runnin' around in a pair of tight leggings looking like a total nancy-boy?  
  
Miss Calendar: Now, here's where I surprise you. We will be doing a modern version of the play. So you won't actually have to wear tights.  
  
Spike: Then a fellow has no objection. So who's the lucky bird?  
  
Buffy(says quietly): Sarah Thornton.  
  
Spike: Cool, thanks. By the way, what are you playing, luv?  
  
Buffy(she shudders when he called her 'luv'. Now he catches her attention.): Umm I'm second runner up for Juliet.(she says with a grin on her face). The bell rings minutes later denoting the end of school. Buffy, still talking to Spike walks out of drama class. The more he talks to her, the more she realizes that he speaks like her online buddy types. Spike goes on yapping about some gig they have at the Bronze, oblivious to a Buffy who is turning a lighter shade of pale every second.  
  
**My online buddy is Spike. I don't know that. I think my online buddy is Spike? But my online buddy is my 'perfect guy' and I love him...I love Spike?**  
  
Buffy keeps walking but fails to notice where she's going when someone accidentally collides into her, knocking off her glasses. She falls to the ground.  
  
Spike: Woa, Buffy, luv, you okay?( he says picking up her glasses, looking at her and then tossing them into his pocket before helping her up)  
  
Buffy(Does he know that I'm his online buddy? Gosh, he's so caring): umm yea I'm good(She said with her cheeks flushed a shade of red) I just wasn't really watching where I was going.  
  
It is then when Buffy looks up into Spike's bright blue eyes seeing a serious and concerned side of him gazing down at her.  
  
Spike: Alrightey then, I'll catch you later, Summers.(He pats her on the shoulder and walks towards the parking lot)  
  
Buffy is left in the hall gazing after the man she might possibly love. She shakes off the effect that he left on her when he helped her up.**I Don't even know whether it is really him or not!!** It is then that she remembers that he has her glasses. She sighs and decides to drop a little visit to his house.  
  
TBC 


	6. Wow, he looks so good

Ch 6- Wow, he looks so good  
  
Buffy pulls over her car in front of Spike's House. She usually doesn't care about what people think of her, butt all of a sudden she suddenly feels nervousness wash over her. She inhales deeply and then exhales as she steps onto his front porch. She tentatively knocks exactly not knowing who lived with Spike exactly. * But if he's StakeMe114, he lives with his parents* The door opened revealing a middle-aged brunette. She is slim and slightly pale, but the resemblance between her and Spike is quite visible.  
  
Buffy: Mrs. Williams?  
  
Mrs. Williams: Yes, and you are?  
  
Buffy: Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. I'm in the same drama class as Spike. Umm...After school I realized that he probably had my glasses so I was wondering if I could pick them up real quick. Haha! It's kind of funny really! I could barely see while driving over here! Hahahaha! He he he..he?  
  
She looks at a not amused Mrs. Williams.  
  
Buffy shuts herself up. She says to herself * You are suchhh an idiot. Can u not behave yourself? *  
  
Mrs. Williams: Just go upstairs and Spike's room is the first door to your left.  
  
Buffy: Thank you very much. * oH GoD! I hope she doesn't hate me*  
  
Mrs. Williams: You're welcome, honey.  
  
Buffy takes one step onto the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Williams: Oh...and Buffy?  
  
Buffy turns around.  
  
Mrs. Williams: Please, just call me Jenny. Mrs. Williams makes me feel old and wrinkly.  
  
Buffy laughs and says: Sure. Thanks Jenny!  
  
Buffy slowly walks up the stairs. She is wearing her baggy blue-striped pajama bottoms that sweep across the carpet, every step she takes. She is wearing a blain black sweatshirt and her hair is tied in her usual messy bun with loose strands of hair let down on either side, framing her beautiful face. She slowly lifts her slightly shaking arm and knocks softly on the door. She hears a muffled yell and a 'MOM' come from inside the room, but she is taken aback when a dripping wet Spike with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel in his hand wiping his neck appears before her. He is clearly in shock as well.  
  
Spike finally manages to utter: Oh...Buffy? He starts to feel his body down under start to react in a certain way and thinks to himself * Why the bleeding hell am I getting so horny when this chit is around?*  
  
Buffy on the other hand is hypnotized by Spike's chiseled body, with his rock hard abs and muscular limbs. Her eyes wander further downward where his towel is loosely tied around his waist, leaving little to imagination. With his skin, dripping wet, she lifts her eyes to see his hair, tousled and finally her eyes meet his to see one of his eyebrows cockily raised as though he is expecting her to answer.  
  
Buffy's cheeks turn crimson as she stammers: o oh!( she turns around to face away from him and continues) Spike..I'm sorry I didn't know that...I didn't...umm...I came here to get my reading glasses. I think you have them.  
  
Spike laughs to himself and says: Luv, you know you like what you see. You can turn around.  
  
Buffy scoffs at his arrogance and turns around. Buffy(jokingly): You are sooo full of yourself, you know that?  
  
Spike: It's part of what makes me sooo irresistible ( He says while rubbing his abs)  
  
Buffy feels her legs failing her when he says that and feels weak between her thighs.  
  
Determined to keep a straight face, she rolls her eyes: Right, just get me my glasses already!(she says smiling)  
  
Spike hands her her glasses and says: Is that all Buffy?( Silently hoping she would stay)  
  
Buffy, wanting her attraction to him to go unnoticed: yeah, I'll see you later at school okay?  
  
Spike, a little disappointed says: Sure pet. Bye. (As Buffy is about to walk out the door he lets out): Don't Think About Me Too Long Tonight!!  
  
Buffy grabs a pillow of the couch and chucks it at him while laughing and walks out the door.  
  
Buffy drives home a happy woman(We all know why =D). * NAKED SPIKE NAKED SPIKE...will he love me when he finds out I'm his online buddy?...do I love him? Hmmm..am I SURE that it's Spike?* She contemplates all the different ways Spike would react to the news in her mind.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE ANGEL!!!!!!! http://www.petitiononline.com/ai5d0162/petition.html 


	7. When you told me you loved me

Chapter 7  
  
When you told me you loved me.  
  
Buffy arrives at her home and runs up to her room. She goes on her computer and logs on. Immediately a window pops up.  
  
StakeMe114: Hello Slayer.  
  
SlayerChick730: Hey you.  
  
StakeMe114: And how was your day?  
  
SlayerChick730: good =)...yours?  
  
StakeMe114: Decent.  
  
SlayerChick730: I'm sorry. We haven't talked for such a long time.  
  
StakeMe114: I've missed you every night...  
  
StakeMe114: Where've you been?  
  
SlayerChick730:I don't really know. I've missed our conversations too.  
  
StakeMe114: Did  
  
SlayerChick730: Did...  
  
StakeMe114: you  
  
SlayerChick730: I...  
  
StakeMe114: Did you get a boyfriend?  
  
SlayerChick730:Hahaha no I thought I told you. Al guys just end up hurting me, or leaving me. I'm just, I'm just...I don't know. But, no I do not have a boyfriend.  
  
StakeMe114: No matter how you feel about men, the right guy is out there waiting for you. Hell, you are one of the sweetest girls I've ever talked to.  
  
StakeMe114: I mean there is probably a line of guys waiting by your door trying to get you to look at them.  
  
SlayerChick730: No..no that's not it at all. All guys look at is if the girl is hot, if she has big boobs, and if she has a big ass.  
  
SlayerChick730: I swear the whole "I look at girls with a good personality" thing is such a load of bull.  
  
StakeMe114: Maybe, the reason you feel this way is because you've chosen the wrong men. Not all guys are like that. Every woman has her main waiting for her. You cannot hid yourself from the world because of the past. You are letting Parker and all the other bloody pansies in your past that have hurt you get to your head...  
  
StakeMe114: And its killing you. And that's what they probably wanted! Guys like that just want to be oppressive. They want to make you weak and afraid. The way you win is to not be, and to stay strong.  
  
Buffy's eyes start to fog up. He is right, hand she has been oblivious to the truth. How had she lived without this guy who has been here all through high school, but she only meets him now.  
  
StakeMe114: Just  
  
StakeMe114: Just be yourself.  
  
StakeMe114: Pet, are you there?  
  
SlayerChick730: I-I'm still here.  
  
SlayerChick730:and you're right. I'm letting what they have done get to me and it's making me weak. But I don't think I can be strong either.  
  
StakeMe114: Baby, never think that you are weak, because you are the antonym of weak. Every time I talk with you, I look up to you. You are one of the strongest women I have every met, who has endured such years of torment and has not been able to tell anyone. Luv, you are so strong, so brave, so perfect...you're  
  
StakeMe114: I think you're the one...  
  
SlayerChick730: ..huh? The one for what?  
  
StakeMe114:the one for me. I think that I'm in love with you.  
  
StakeMe114: No. I know that I'm in love with you. You are surrounding me everywhere I go. You are every breath I take. You are every word I speak. I'm drowning in you.  
  
A tear rolls down Buffy's cheeks. Slowly, more start to fall as well.  
  
StakeMe114: and it kills me to look at every face while walking down the hallway and not know whether it's you or not. There's only one week left until I know who you are. I wanted to tell you know because you should know that I loved you before I ever saw you...so that you know that this isn't superficial love.  
  
Buffy is speechless. Her throat has gone dry, and her hands are immobile. She blinks her eyes quite a few times to make sure that she isn't dreaming. Her eyes and cheeks still flooded with tears, she is about to type something...anything so that he would know that she is still there, but she sees that he has entered more text.  
  
StakeMe114: Nobody's perfect. Hell, I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. But now that I think about it, there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me.  
  
Buffy is uncontrollably sobbing now. She feels like hugging whoever this guy is and never letting go.  
  
StakeMe114: I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've understood your kindness and your strength. I've heard the best and the worst of you. I feel like I have known you forever, when I have only known you one year. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, pet. a/n: yeepppp : lil excerpts from "touched"  
  
No one has ever said anything so caring and expressed their feelings so openly to her before. Buffy is suddenly overwhelmed. She has the urge to just type "I LOVE YOU TOO!", but something holds her back. That little voice in the back of her head tugs at her and is telling her that she is only going to end up with her heart shattered.  
  
SlayerChick730: It's so weird that I've never actually met you(or even if I have, I haven't gotten to know you0. And when I talk with you, we are able to communicate more freely than I ever have with anyone. Every one of your words have made my heart melt, and I care for you so much that you won't even be able conceive it.  
  
SlayerChick730: But right now, I'm just so tired, so confused...so scared. You're words, you're presence...they are my muse...but right now...I'm not ready to make a commitment just yet. I'm just so unstable now.  
  
StakeMe114: I would never hurt you, baby. I hope you can understand that. I love you so much. You are my everything.  
  
SlayerChick730: Please. Don't take this the wrong way. I care about you so much. You allow me to be myself, to be free. I just need some time to...  
  
Spike contemplates what she has said. He thinks to himself ' She never said that she loved you back, Spike. No, you git...she said she 'cares for you so much'. Ahh but there you are wrong... she could just be saying that to make you feel better. The more Spike thinks about it, the more angry he gets with the concept that he has conjured up about her pitying him.  
  
StakeMe114: I have got to leave  
  
StakeMe114 has logged off.  
  
SlayerChick730: WAIT!  
  
Error: StakeMe114 is not logged on. Your message could not be sent: WAIT! Buffy's eyes start to water, once again, and this time not out of happiness. 'He probably hates me now'. She runs her hands through her hair once and holds her forehead against her knees, while sitting in her chair. There...she cries herself to sleep, wondering how she would survive the next week without 'him'. 


	8. Weary and poignant Buffy, Spike, and Ang...

Chapter 8  
  
Weary and poignant Buffy, Spike, and Angel  
  
As the one week passes by, Buffy finds herself locked into a dreary daily routine. She goes to school. She comes back home and stares at her computer screen waiting for him to come online. He never does. She cries, calls willow and they talk for about an hour, until Willow needs to go. Buffy eats chocolate ice cream for dinner, and cries herself to sleep in her bed. Luckily, Buffy's mom is out of town this week, on a business trip, so she could not see her daughter's disposition.  
  
On Thursday, the day before 'Big' day, Buffy solemnly walks through the school halls. She is never aware of the many male eyes that turns towards her everyday, nor is she aware of them today, because far worse things are playing through her mind.  
  
Buffy, lost in her own world, knocks into some tall muscles and falls to the floor, her books scattered everywhere. Buffy rolls her eyes and curses herself 'why do I fall almost every single day at school...I really do have to pay more attention. She then looks up at a hand offering to help her up.  
  
Buffy: Oh, hey Angel. Sorry about that. I should really watch where I'm going.  
  
Angel is having an extremely bad day. The night before, his girlfriend, from another school, who he had gone out with for one week, had dumped him. She was the girl of his dreams! Oblivious to his surroundings, he walks down the hall fuming and knocks right into ...Buffy Summers.  
  
(Angel thinking to himself) 'Great..just what I need...running into people and pissing them off...oh it's Buffy. (being such a typical guy...) Wow...she's pretty hot, why haven't I noticed this before? She looks kinda depressed...'  
  
Buffy looks p at Angel, where she can different emotions playing across his face.  
  
Buffy(still on the ground): ..Angel...are you okay?  
  
Angel: yeah, I'm just dandy. (he says more to himself than to her)  
  
A smile plays across her face now. It iss a weak one, but it is still a smile.  
  
Buffy: You can't fool me mister. I can see you singing the blues...  
  
Buffy pauses for a few seconds, both of them in an awkward silence.  
  
Buffy: okay, not really..but I can tell your sad.  
  
Angel chuckles at how cute she is when she babbles.  
  
Angel: Okay you got me, but you seem to be cheering me up too. How 'bout you? Don't look like the happiest person on campus either.  
  
Buffy: yeah..it's just I've got a lot of things on my mind.  
  
Angel: Is it a someone?  
  
Buffy grins at his poking for information.  
  
Buffy: I'm not saying a wooorrddd.  
  
Angel: Haha. Alright Alright. Oh there's my man.  
  
Angel: SPIKE!  
  
Spike walks up to them.  
  
Spike: Hello peaches(giving angel a little punch in the shoulder)  
  
Spike: Buffy. (nodding in her direction, acknowledging her presence. )  
  
But after that, Spike's presence of mind isn't in Angel and Buffy's ongoing conversation. He has been thinking about his conversation with his 'slayer' a few days ago ever since. He frowns a little and is staring at Angel's shoes, while he is zoned out until...  
  
Buffy: spike...spike...Spike?  
  
Spike: ....oh...yeah?  
  
Angel: You alright there pal?  
  
Spike: I'll talk to you bout it later Angel. I gotta run now though.  
  
Angel: Spike..wait  
  
But it is too late, Spike has already walked away. It isn't that he is mad at Angel or Buffy. He has no reason to be. He just can't be around people with this disposition  
  
Angel: I'll talk to him later.  
  
Angel: Say, since we both need a little cheering up, wanna get some Baja Fresh with me for lunch?  
  
Buffy looks up at him. She looks in the direction that Spike ran off and looks back up at Angel.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. I'd like that.  
  
They walk to his car laughing at a lame joke that Angel cracks.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sorry that it's kind of a crappy chapter. The best part is coming UP!!!  
  
So stick aroundddd!! And please review...otherwise I wont post!!  
  
-crazy4Spike09 


	9. Wearing a new face

Chapter 9  
  
Wearing a new face...  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Buffy's hand automatically reaches out to whack the snooze button, but stops midway and her eyes dart open. Today is the day that she has been waiting for, for over 4 months!- the day she would finally find out who she is 'in love with'. Oblivious to all her miseries earlier, she jumps out of bed and rushes into the bathroom. After a nice, hot, shower, Buffy tip- toes into her room wrapped in towel, careful not to drip on the carpet. She just sits on her bed staring off into space, thinking about the stressful day ahead of her.  
  
Her heart is eagerly beating for her true love, but they weren't on the best terms at the moment. "How can I face him after messing up so bad??", she thinks to herself. Buffy lets out a sigh and concludes that she should take advantage of meeting this guy face to face. "I am going erase the mistakes and ask him to start over." Impressed with her maturity and ability to rationally come up with a solution, Buffy stands up, frowning at the damp comforter that her moist towel from the shower has left.  
  
Here comes the hard part. Buffy peers into her closet and frowns. The most difficult task is before her. How is she supposed to pick the most perfect outfit?  
  
Buffy frowns further, when she realizes that she is trying to impress this guy, and shoves back all the 'showy' not slutty clothes back in the closet.  
  
'He already loves me for who I am.'  
  
She resorts to wearing white kapri pants with a green beater-like tank top, which brings out the green/hazel in her eyes. She ties her hair in a half ponytail. Applying light mascara and slipping on white sandals, she scrutinizes her reflection. Making a variety of faces at the mirror, she lets out a sigh and starts for school.  
  
As Buffy walks through the halls, smiling at everyone in the hallway. Her classmates smile back at her, half confused because of the sudden change in her attitude compared to the rest of the week. Analyzing each boy she sees, wondering if he is the one, she shakes her head at herself before spotting her best friends.  
  
Buffy: Wills!  
  
Willow: Buffy!(she says letting out a little squeal of excitement before pulling her best friend into a hug).  
  
Xander: Ey Buffster.  
  
Buffy: Xand.  
  
Willow: I am so excited about finding out who my buddy is! She seems so nice online.  
  
Her expression suddenly changes to a more serious look.  
  
Willow: How you holdin' up? After today, do you need me to do some serious damage to this guy, because you call it and he will be sorry if he comes within 10 feet of you.  
  
She ends her sentence with a triumphant grin.  
  
Buffy laughs.  
  
Xander: I'm sure that you aren't exaggerating Will...Ey don't look at me that way..like I'm asking to get beat up by you.  
  
As Xander and Willow continue their teasing, Buffy continues to laugh. She realizes that no matter what problems she has in her life, these were the two people that she can always count on to be there for her. Her thoughts are interrupted a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She turns around to a smiling Angel, and smiles back.  
  
Buffy: Angel! ( she hugs him)  
  
Angel: Hey Buffy, you look great. You feelin' better? A lil' more cheery? I notice you have more of a bounce when you walk today.  
  
Buffy: Yep! ( she turns to face Willow and Xander right when the bell rings to go to class). Guys I'm gonna go to class! Meet me at the assembly okay?  
  
She turns back to face Angel.  
  
Buffy: Ready to go to Lit?  
  
Angel: Sure!  
  
On the way to Lit, Angel eyes a new non-broody Spike, totally unlike the Spike he was talking to last night, walking to class as well.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Spike hears his dad yelling at him to wake up.  
  
"ALRIGHT DAD! I'M UP!!" he yells back.  
  
Reluctantly he drags himself to the bathroom and sees the post-it he stuck on the mirror the night before.  
  
It reads:  
  
Good morning you pansy in love! Today you get to win your sunshine back!  
  
Spike lets out a weak smile, but suddenly it turns into a wide grin.  
  
"I can win her heart, if I don't have it already..." he thinks to himself.  
  
With that mentality, Spike's heartbeat suddenly grows rapidly as he wears a nice black button-up, however he doesn't button it up all the way (WOO HOO!!!). He wears nice black pants and his duster. He looks back at the mirror and cannot figure what to do with his hair. Sighing, he just sticks some gel in and ruffles it a bit. From past relationships he knew that girls like the messy hair look on him. And he wants to look the best for his slayer. He grabs his bag and leaps into his DeSoto as he drives off to school.  
  
Humming a tune unknown to himself, Spike starts off toward is class as he tosses his keys and catches them. He then sees Buffy and Angel walking to class together and chuckles to himself. "Poofter doesn't rest when he sees a cutie." Although he feels good for his mate, Spike also feels a pang of jealousy, but then pushes it back.  
  
Angel: Yo spike!  
  
Spike: y'ello Angel... Buffy(nodding his head at her).  
  
Buffy: Hey spike. You look better since yesterday.  
  
Spike eyes Buffy up and down, noticing once more exactly how fragile and naturally beautiful she is.  
  
When their eyes finally meet it almost knocks the breath out of Buffy as his deep blue eyes penetrate hers.  
  
Spike: Right back at you, pet. Alrighty, I gotta head out in the other direction. 'Ey peaches come find me during the assembly.  
  
Angel: That shouldn't be too hard Spike(pointing to his hair).  
  
Spike(smirking): Bugger off, An-jealous (and then he walks off with his coat blowing behind him).  
  
- - - - - -  
  
During the assembly, Buffy is nervously wringing her hands together, when Xander clasps his hand over hers.  
  
Xander: Buff, don't sweat, literally(disgustedly looking at her sweat on his hand, but then looks back at her). I'm sure that this guy, if he truly does love you, will be willing to start over and give your relationship a second go.  
  
Buffy provides him a weak but sufficient smile.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Xand, I love you.  
  
Xander: Luv you too, Buffy now get off of me before all the hot chicks get jealous of you.  
  
Snyder: OK ALL YOU LITTLE MONKEYS. QUIET DOWN, SO WE CAN GET THIS THING OVER WITH. Okay. I'm just gonna read of the list and the pairs have to come up and get some forms from Ms. Chin here.  
  
"Maria Abrams and Jesse Hogan"  
  
They all hear a shriek come form the back of the assembly hall as the girl excitedly runs down the aisle to hug Jesse.  
  
"Donovan Asher and Fred Wilson"  
  
...  
  
"Alexander Harris and Spike Williams"  
  
Xander and Spike grin at each other as Spike grabs the forms from Ms. Chin and blows Snyder a kiss, after sitting back down.  
  
Buffy's heart slowly slumps. "Spike isn't my partner...then who the HELL is?"  
  
"SETTLE DOWN Mr. Williams. Okay. NOW let us continue."  
  
"Willow Rosenburg and Miss Tara Mclay."  
  
Willow's grin is now wider than ever, as she makes her way down to the front of the assembly hall, and gives Tara a warm hug. After getting the forms they giggle, and take their seats back.  
  
As Willow sits back down, Buffy gives Willow's hand a squeeze and a smile. However, nervousness is slowly taking over Buffy. Willow notices her friend's hand starting to slightly shake and gives it a reassuring squeeze. She knows that Buffy was half-hoping that her partner was Spike. "But if Buffy is in love with this guy, then he must be great, whether or not it is Spike," Willow thought to herself.  
  
As Snyder continues, Buffy squirms impatiently in her seat, waiting to find out who the one that she has been talking to for so long is...  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
  
Find out next chapter!!  
  
I promise I'll try to update sooner next time.  
  
Plz review..cuz I only will post when ppl read. 


	10. Where do we go from here?

Chapter 10  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
"Matt Rogers and Sarah Blaney"  
  
"Lauren Rodell and Sammy Hankins"  
  
"Chase Rozack and Zack Hudson"  
  
"Anneliese Satterlee and Roman Kunst"  
  
"Buffy Summers ..."  
  
Snyder drops the papers that he has been holding.  
  
Snyder: Oh, goddammit.  
  
An ocean of giggles and "Gosh he's such a clutz" is heard.  
  
Snyder: Oohh! Stop your snickering you little monkeys!  
  
Buffy's heart skips a beat and she inhales deeply as Willow and Xander are each squeezing one of her hands. "this is it" she thinks to herself. To calm herself down, Buffy thinks about all the wonderful things this person has been for her, and how much gratitude and love she has, yet, to return to him-no matter what he looks like..just... no matter what...  
  
Spike is starting to look bored of all the name-calling. He thinks to himself "When is it gonna be this bloody poof's turn?" The ceiling pattern suddenly becomes quite interesting as he redraws one tile pattern over and over again in head. His eyes start to slowly drift close and his head starts to droop until Snyder announces:  
  
Snyder: Now where was I ...O yea... Buffy Summers and ...Mr. Angel O'Connor.  
  
Spike's eyes shoot open at that exact moment and Buffy's heart stops.  
  
Spike feels like something is caught in his throat. In a voice that is barely audible he whispers, more to himself than to anyone else: Bloody hell. I'm in love with Summers. He cranes his neck to look at Buffy.  
  
Buffy, her eyes wide in shock: Oh my god. It's Angel. I love Angel. I love Angel. I love Angel. I love Angel. I love Angel...  
  
Tears are welling up in her eyes by now. Slowly she rises from her chair on shaky knees and wobbles to the front of the auditorium reciting this like a mantra.  
  
Spike himself is about to get up and receive the forms with her, however Angel beats him to it. Spike is dumbfounded. His head starts to spin when he realizes that it hasn't occurred to Buffy that Angel wasn't the one who was talking to her the whole year. Angel isn't the one in love with Buffy...well actually Spike doesn't know that for sure. For all he knows, the way they were acting around each other, the past few days, Angel could be in love with Buffy...which means she could be in love with him as well. Spike suddenly feels like throwing up...like puking his guts out...no...he feels like he needs a smoke or needs to get drunk. He needs something or anything to get his rage out.  
  
With his jaw and fists clenched tightly Spike watches his best friend claim the girl that he loves, and there is nothing he can do about it. He feels the tears springing to his eyes, but forces them back telling himself that he would NOT cry in public. He has the sudden urge to run up to them and rip them apart from each other, declaring his undying love for Buffy and telling her the truth. But two things change his mind: The first, being that Buffy, never truly said that she was in love with him when he had told her...meaning...she probably isn't. And second, being the happiness in her eyes, now, standing before Angel.  
  
Spike suddenly sharply inhales at the revelation, which greatly surprises himself. Spike realizes that his own true nature is to always set aside one's own image in order to make room for those that one truly loves. Spike has always thought of himself as the role model "bad boy", getting his way no matter what. However, he realizes, now , that he isn't as "rebel" as he had thought he was. He mentally shrugs when he realizes that this most likely is a good thing. "If Buffy is happy with Peaches, then cheers to her and that lucky bloke, otherwise I'll always be here to save her from falling" he promises himself. Mostly satisfied with convincing himself to be happy about this he concentrates on what is going on in the front of the auditorium.  
  
Angel and Buffy meet before Snyder. Buffy seems shy and reluctant to come in eye contact with Angel, but his eyes do not back down as his they explore her curves.  
  
Feeling like his girl is being violated, Spike grips the seat trying to keep himself from pounding Angel into the floor for looking at Buffy that way. However, Spike then relaxes as Angel's face retreats from predatory into a tender look. Spike is chuckling to himself as he realizes that he has claimed Buffy as "his girl" when she has no idea about his love for her.  
  
Snyder announces that Buffy and Angel were the last couple to be announced and that everyone could leave.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mostly everyone had left. Willow had signaled to Buffy a double-thumbs up and a gesture that told Buffy that she would call her later. Buffy and Angel are left in the auditorium, with Spike just sitting in a random chair towards the left side.  
  
Spike begins to think "Okay Spike. Pretend that your not listening, but you better eavesdrop bloody damn well. Let's see how peaches handles himself...if he gets into trouble should I help him recover?"  
  
He is still pondering when Angel breaks the record time for silence by speaking first.  
  
Angel: heh...who would've thought that we'd be partners!?  
  
Buffy, partly surprised because he is no longer mad at her from their last conversation online and is the first to start the conversation responds with a hint of curiosity: Yeah..who would've thought...  
  
She ends her sentence by meeting his eyes with hers...for the first time after the assembly. But suddenly they both look away.  
  
Angel, understanding that he has no idea what to say to her, how to make a conversation, or what to talk about, thinks of the first thing that would allow him to know more about her, without giving away that he never talked to her online.  
  
Angel: Hey..umm...Buffy? Do you think...maybe we could forget about the past months...and......umm maybe...just...  
  
Buffy (with a tiny frown and furrowed brows,): start ALL over?  
  
Spike scoffs, and suddenly the couple turns and looks at him.  
  
Spike: Oh. I'm sorry (sarcastically) It's really bleedin' dusty in here.  
  
Buffy, a little more harshly than she intended to, retorts: Then why are you in here SPIKE?  
  
The first words she had spoken to him in a long time had come out incredibly hurtful, as even Buffy notices the hurt look on Spike's face, and mumbles a 'sorry'.  
  
Spike lets it pass, assuming that she didn't really mean to be THAT cruel.  
  
Angel, thinking more about how to make a conversation with Buffy and how to fix the mistakes he is already making, realizes that maybe she and Spike have had conversations that she wouldn't want to forget, and tries to correct his mistake. But also, he knows that Spike was recently pissed off about some conversation with Buffy the other night.  
  
Angel: no! nooo! Of course not starting ALL over!...(laughs really fake) ha ha ha..i mean just the bad times we had..can we forget about those...and restart..?  
  
Buffy gives him a confused look.  
  
Angel: . . . . luv?  
  
Spike chokes for real this time. All eyes turn towards him once again.  
  
Spike( nodding at them once more to ignore him and continue): Just..the bloody dust.  
  
Spike thinks "Okay. Word of advice tonight for the Poofter. Don't try to imitate me. First, he can never be me. Secondly, when he says 'love' or 'pet' he sounds like such a pansy...not like he needs to say those words to sound like a pansy, but that's a whole other story. And Lastly, he can't say those words because...they're copyrighted to me."  
  
At this point, Spike realizes that he is going to actually stay behind Angel on this. He isn't going to sabotage Angel's chance with her to gain Buffy's love for himself. After all, what he wants is BUFFY's happiness.  
  
Spike sighs semi-loudly and thinks in his head "God, I am such a bloody wanker...runnin' around putting ma' friends and loved ones before myself. He rolls his eyes and stands up. "I rreallly need a smoke now to regain ma' composure."  
  
Spike: When you guys are finished with your *conversation*, Angel, you can meet me outside.  
  
Buffy and Angel look after Spike, but Angel turns back to look at her.  
  
Buffy faces Angel once more and gives him a tiny but sufficient smile.  
  
Buffy: Yeah...actually...we could forget some parts...and start them over  
  
Buffy suddenly looks away and inhales sharply.  
  
Buffy: So..umm...I'll catch you later then?  
  
Angel: umm...sure?  
  
Buffy: Alright, then..umm bye.  
  
Buffy exits the auditorium with a grin wider than she ever knew she possessed. Buffy looks within herself to find a confident young woman, who is capable of taking care of herself and making the right choices. She thought to herself "I can do this...I can trust him...he loves me...he would never hurt me...I can take care of me" She sees Spike smoking on her right. She stops, walks over to him and stands in front of him with her hands on her hips. Spike, a little startled and unsure of her next move stares at her, eyes open. Buffy chuckles and plucks Spike's cigarette and stubs it out before he can make a move.  
  
Spike: Ey! What do you think you're doing!?  
  
Buffy: Spike, pay a little more attention in class! Smoking will kill you! Well maybe that's not such a bad thing now that I think about it...  
  
Spike gives a mock-hurt look.  
  
Buffy: AWW...did I burst someone's bubble? Well, tonight I have no room for sympathy. I've promised myself some quality time with the TV and popcorn! It's just gonna be me and Buffy movie night. I'm too happy to have to worry about anything else. Anyway...(pausing)...I'll see ya?  
  
Spike: uhm. Sure.  
  
Spike stares after the woman he loves hop away. He closes his eyes and inhales her lingering scent. 'Oh Buffy... that look on your face...that smile...I won't let that smile fade away...'  
  
Angel is still standing in the auditorium a good 5 minutes after Buffy has left. He takes a deep breath and walks out, unsure of what lay ahead of him...with Buffy nor Spike nor anyone else.  
  
Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't been posting sooner! I hope you like this. I spent a lot of time on it!! REVIEW plz! 


	11. While You Were Sleeping

A/N: Hi Everyone...I know it's been like a century since I last posted, but I was having a hard time trying to figure out where everything I wanted to be in the story would fit in (ex: romeo and Juliet play did you forget) and also I spent a lot of time on this chapter...but if it was lacking something I apologize. I tried my best before I wanted to post SOMETHING just so I could keep your interest. And all my Spuffy-ers...don't stop reading. I PROMISE..Spuffy will be here in about 3 Chapters (or sooner...if I really like to write a lot in one chapter) THANKS for READING! And plZ Review!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
While You Were Sleeping  
  
Buffy is laughing extremely hard after Angel had told her a joke. She is about to spit her soda back out and runs to the bathroom, leaving Spike and Angel hysterically laughing as well.  
  
In Spike's Mind 'Yes she and Angel are hitting it off, but it isn't really too bad. At least, every Friday I'm getting to spend time with her 'cuz of him.'   
  
He sees Buffy emerge from the bathroom still giggling and comes and curls up next to Angel on the sofa. She leans her head on his shoulder as they resume watching the movie that they had unanimously picked to make fun of about how it was so unrealistic – "While You Were Sleeping".  
  
In Spike's Mind Again 'Okay. I take that back. To be in the same room as her and see her, be able to smell her herbal shampoo, to see what is rightfully mine, in someone else's arms – YEA. It's worse than I can bare.   
  
Spike almost has the urge to grab his coat and leave right then but restrains himself, not wanting to make his departure seem awkward and noticeable. Instead, he plops down on the other sofa, but then he gets up and jogs up the stairs.  
  
Buffy, seeing Spike just walk out, lifts her head to look at Angel. Knowing exactly what she is concerned about, Angel simply shrugs.  
  
Angel: Beats me. I have no idea what goes through that guy's head. One minute he's one way and the next he's totally the opposite...Don't worry about him. If you want to worry about something, think about why we haven't kissed yet.  
  
With that 'romantic'(much sarcasm intended) line said, Angel leans his head down to kiss her. Buffy's reflexes make her lean in, but her conscience screams out to her not to kiss him. She suddenly jerks back, leaving Angel startled and disappointed.  
  
Buffy: Angel, remember that we decided to start over a little bit. If we want this to work, we are gonna have to take things slow.  
  
Not wanting to scare him off, not wanting to have another man leave her life, she strokes his arm as she says this.  
  
Buffy: Is that okay with you? I am trying to be honest. I don't want to mess things up, like I did last time...can we be open with each other?  
  
Angel, rather stiffly: Yeah, I guess so. I guess I'll accept your terms. Just let me know when you're ready yeah?  
  
Buffy tries to lean her head back on his shoulder until she finds it stiff and uncomfortable. She looks back up at him, only to find his gaze focused on the television. She sighs and sits up, leaning her head back on the pillow. After a few minutes of watching Sandra Bullock, Buffy looks up to find Spike fly down the stairs and hop back down the couch. She mentally laughs at herself for being so concerned about him, but suddenly stops after realizing that she is actually laughing out loud. Spike was raising an eyebrow at her after changing into dark gray sweats and a wife beater.  
  
Spike: Anything funny pe...Buffy?  
  
Buffy quickly conjures up: oh nothing! It's just never seen you not wearing your jeans and that Tshirt. Well, I mean not of course- not wearing anything...  
  
Her cheeks flush a dark crimson after saying that. She closes her eyes and starts over.  
  
Buffy (smiling): How about... you look good in sweats?  
  
Spike: Darn right, I do. It's not my fault I'm so athletic and devishly handsome.  
  
Buffy couldn't resist laughing at that. She abruptly stops, wondering why Angel had remained so quiet throughout their whole conversation. She finds Angel fast asleep, snuggled up with all the blanket, and snoring like a baby. At first, she frowns at how she's going to have no blanket the whole night, but her frown turns into an adoring look when she sees how content, angelic (how ironic), and cozy he looks. She feels the urge to just be next to him...to hold him...he who had comforted her and supported her through out the year. She wanted to hold him too, support him, be there for him like he had been for her.  
  
She tries to lay down next to him and go unnoticed by him and Spike, simultaneously (who is actually very well aware of what she is trying to do). Attempting to stay warm as well, she tries to cover herself with the blanket too. But as a result, Angel, who Buffy realizes is a stubborn guy while sleeping, shakes her grasp off the blanket and wraps it tighter around himself.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy stops finding him so cute and adorable and frowns. However, she looks up to see Spike smirking back at her. She raises her eyebrows at him.  
  
Spike, teasingly: You're lover fall asleep on you?...I didn't know you were such a bore...can't keep your man awake...  
  
Buffy, taking this hard as to relating it to her ability to shoo off all the men in her life, is about to burst out into tears, but refrains from doing so. Spike was nice, but he could be such a jerk.  
  
Buffy manages to choke out: You're ... a pig..Spike.  
  
He sees the discontent on her face. For the past 2 weeks after she and Angel found out about each other, he had seen flashes of that sad face every now and then. He cannot bear to see her eyes filled with concern. But then he sees it...that one thing that kills him to see. He sees a tear roll down her cheek, her beautiful face stained with her own salt water. He takes one glance at Angel, who was still snoring, and at once is on his knees beside Buffy.  
  
Spike: Buffy? Are you okay?  
  
'What kind of git are you Spike? ...such a bleedin' obvious question to ask.'  
  
Buffy: yeah..I'm just kind of cold...  
  
Spike: Do you...do you want me to get you a blanket/  
  
Buffy stares at the floor as she shyly responds 'yes' and he dutifully brings her one and wraps it around her. Their hands touch as she grasps the blanket and he is making sure she is covered in it. She doesn't notice. He does.  
  
He kneels on the ground and cups her cheek, not caring about her reaction. Luckily for him, the reaction isn't a slap, but just eye contact. He looks into her water-filled eyes and speaks to her.  
  
Spike: If there is something bothering you...you have me...as a friend...to talk to. ( He gives her a weak smile as it hurts him to just say 'friend' and not anything more). It's just that I can't bear to see you cry. (He wipes the tears off her cheeks). Don't cry Buffy, 'cuz I know that you're probably a hell of a lot stronger than you think you are. Just believe in yourself.  
  
He sits back on his couch and resumes watching the movie, although his mind is not at all with him. He can feel her eyes on him, which only makes it harder to resist walking up to her and claim her lips- claim...what is rightfully his,  
  
She lets the words sink in and gives a hint of a smile back at him. Spike's words reminded her of Angel, comforting, soothing, and giving her encouraging advice. 'I guess friends are alike' she thought. She sees the great guy Spike can be, like Angel. Scratch that 'bad boy' reputation and she saw the softy inside.  
  
Buffy knows that he is hurting...for some reason. And she knows that he can sense that she's hurting too. Her mind further explores thoughts. She understands that Spike is the kind of friend who would stay by her side when she needed help.  
  
'But I have Will and Xander for that...don't I?...But Spike knows Angel better than them. Angel trouble means that I can talk to Spike for help and encouraging words.'  
  
Buffy interrupts her own thoughts by surprising even herself.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
He is startled by her words, but coolly replies.  
  
Spike: Yea?  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
Spike: For what?  
  
Buffy: For the blanket.  
  
Spike: yea. Don't mention it. Get some rest now, Buffy.  
  
Spike is soon asleep after that. Buffy finishes the movie and turns off the TV.  
  
'Yea Angel...While You Were Sleeping...'  
  
PLZ R & R!!!!!


	12. When it dawned on her

A/n: Hey guys!! After someone suggested that I write this without a play format, I've decided to make it more story-like with the quotes to complete the enchilada. =) Please read and review!!!!!!!!!  
  
When it dawned on her  
  
It had become a weekly routine. Every Friday, it was hang time for Angel, Buffy, and Spike. Angel would end up sleeping, mid-movie, Buffy would be up, cold and concerned with her mind wandering, Spike would bring her a blanket and tell her to sleep, and that if she needed a friend to talk to, he would be there.  
  
He didn't want to force her into anything, and still doesn't. She is extremely perplexed as to what is going on in her life right now. But for both of them, the coming Friday changed everything.  
  
That Friday at Angel's House.  
  
Of course, Angel has dozed off on the couch, once more. Buffy is sitting on the couch next to him, her eyebrows knitted close together as if in a deep trans. She feels the goose bumps on her arms and gazes up at Spike, almost expectantly.  
  
Buffy whispers, "Spike?"  
  
Spike, "Yes, luv?" He knows why she called for him, without her even answering. "Yea, alright." He gets up and after a few seconds is by her side, wrapping the blanket around her. As he stands up to go back to his couch, Spike's hand brushes past her cheek. He feels the moistness on his knuckles and turns back to look at her face, stained with tears.  
  
Spike's heart breaks a little more. How could he have not noticed her crying there in front of him?  
  
Spike needs her to talk to him. He immediately falls beside her and breathes out, "Buffy." She looks away, in embarrassment. He cups her cheeks and turns her head towards him, making sure that they have eye contact. "Luv, I need to know what's bothering you."  
  
"It-it's nothing."  
  
"It's not just nothing. You don't need to be embarrassed," Spike says.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh, or make fun of me after I tell you?" she asks.  
  
"I promise. I told you, I will be your ever-faithful friend," he adds with a reassuring smile.  
  
Buffy hesitates. "Do you promise that after I open up to you...that-that you won't leave me?"  
  
"I won't ever leave you." He says it more to himself than to her, but she smiles back at him for saying that, and sniffles. He grins in return but then his grin turns into a solemn face, waiting for her to start.  
  
Buffy is nervously wringing her hands together. Suddenly she feels Spike's hands cover hers, and the touch fills her with confidence.  
  
"I feel like-like Angel and I won't work out..."  
  
Spike smiles, which surprises Buffy.  
  
"Spike..you're not going to stop looking after me, if I break up with Angel will you?"  
  
"I already promised you. I won't leave you." He continues, "Why?"  
  
"..it just scares me so much. Through out the year, I thought he was perfect. He was so comforting, he was funny, he was everything a girl could ever dream of..."  
  
Spike felt his heart expand at the compliment and break a little for her grief at the same time.  
  
"...But after we got together, he's been...well...different. He's not at all who I thought he was."  
  
She looks up to see Spike ogling at her, and she suddenly becomes self- conscious.  
  
"..It's like 'now that he's got the girl' he can stop with the acting. But I mean, don't get me wrong, here. Angel is probably a great guy, but I don't think he's the guy for me.." She whispers, "I so believed that he was..."  
  
She looks away, half embarrassed-half unsure as to what Spike's reaction would be. When he is silent and doesn't respond, she continues.  
  
"Spike...I'm so scared...I don't know what to do." She breaks down into sobs.  
  
Spike cannot take the silence any longer. He tucks a few strands of hair behind her ears and he hugs her. He hugs her with all the love and care he has for her. And Buffy felt it.  
  
He whispers, "Baby, if you think that you are heading in the wrong direction then stop, turn yourself around and walk to where you wanna be."  
  
"I don't know where I want to be."  
  
He pulls away from her and looks into her eyes- His blue ones against her green. "That's what I'm here for- to guide you to where you want to be. I am always here for you."  
  
Buffy almost chokes as she takes in all the emotions behind what he said. He would be there for her, no matter what happens. She feels her heart falling for him, which makes her even more confused and hesitant to what she is asking for next.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea, luv?"  
  
"C-Could I maybe, come sleep next to you on the couch?" She knows it's not for anything sexual, but she just needs some comfort. She needs someone to catch her. And when Spike has volunteered to do just that, she couldn't be more grateful.   
  
Spike's heart almost explodes, but he contains himself.  
  
"Yea, of course. Get up, luv."  
  
He leads her over to the other couch, and he gets on. Both of them, timid and unsure of what they ought to do brings silence and awkwardness between them.......That is until Buffy can't take it anymore. She needs someone to hold her, and she wraps her arms around Spike, holding him under her tight grasp.  
  
Spike is taken aback by her first move. He has to admit, that she is holding him a little to the "too-tight" side, but enjoying her warmth, he wraps his arms tightly around her, as well. They are snuggled on the couch, Buffy's head on his shoulder, and arms and legs wrapped around each other, and with Spike whispering those comforting words in her ears.  
  
Some how Buffy feels that this is how she is supposed to live...she feels safe...she feels comfortable...unsure of how to approach this revelation, Buffy savors it by listening to the words Spike is whispering to her. She feels her eyes drifting close.  
  
"Luv.........baby...you are so strong.......pet......................_my slayer_"  
  
Buffy's eyes dart open at the word 'slayer'. There is only one person who called her that. It was Angel online- but she had never heard him call her that in person. All her memories of her online buddy are recollected in her brain as she goes through them.  
  
Pet, Luv....they were words that anybody could say. But _Slayer_...that is just too much of a coincidence. Buffy eyes the sleeping form beside her. Thoughts are racing through her mind 'Some coincidence...it's not a coincidence...'  
  
Her heart races as her mind comes to the final and accurate conclusion.- Spike was actually her online buddy, not Angel. She had loved Spike from the beginning, but had been oblivious to it this whole time.   
  
But her thoughts transition as to why Spike never confessed this to her. She begins to feel manipulated. Having gone through so much in her life, the new revelation leaves her steaming as she curses mentally at Spike and Angel for keeping such a secret that could have changed her life for the worse, forever.  
  
She unwraps her arms from Spikeand shoves him off the couch, with the strength she never new she had.  
  
As Spike hits the floor, he wakes up finding Buffy glaring over him.  
  
"Buffy, luv, what's wrong?"  
  
PLEase read and REVIEw! 


	13. Weather for today: Cloudy

**Chapter 13  
  
Weather for today: _Cloudy_**  
  
She feels like hitting him with something-...anything. She grabs the nearest pillow and starts to whack him, while sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
At first, Spike is concerned, but now he is starting to get pissed off.  
  
"What is bleedin' wrong with you, woman?"  
  
"What is wrong with ME? What is wrong with YOU! How could you not tell me that you were the one I love! How could you not tell me that you were the only one who I could openly talk to! How could you let me run off with some guy that I don't even know! How could you watch me with Angel every single day??"  
  
She drops the pillow and falls to her knees crying non-stop.  
  
Spike, assuming that it is safe to get up, crouches beside Buffy. Realization flows through him, as it occurs to him that she now knew that she had been talking to him not Angel.  
  
"Oh god. I'm so sorry."  
  
She lifts her head and looks at him in the eyes. She sharply replies, "I don't think '_sorry'_ is going to cut it this time, Spike. I don't know if anything will, unless you have a pretty damn good –"  
  
"-I was scared."  
  
"W_hat_?"  
  
" I didn't think you felt the same way. The week before- You never said you loved me."  
  
"That was because **_I_** _was scared_. I was scared of opening myself up to another guy, when all the men before me had torn my heart open. But ..didn't you realize I probably liked the 'online you' because I wanted to be with Angel?"  
  
They both take a moment to process such a complicated sentence and Spike, after what seems like a year, answers.  
  
"It seemed to me as though you were already smitten with Angel...even before you thought that you had talked to him online throughout the year. I mean, you guys were snug even before that day..."  
  
"That was just...I dunno...I just made a new friend that's all. Angel and I became friends then. We had never really talked before. I didn't love him or anything then. I never even suspected him to be my online buddy because he didn't seem like you...well, the person I talked to. I couldn't really believe it, when I heard Snyder call out his name with mine...but I accepted it. I decided to give it a shot with the one person that I thought I had a future with...I never loved Angel.." She feels the water rushing to her eyes but forces them back, and then she continues.  
  
"I really don't know Spike...I was so scared...I still am...to be open with someone and let them see all of me...I am scared that they're going to take advantage of me. That's why I didn't tell you right away that I loved you and now I know that it was my mistake."  
  
"Pet, didn't you trust me?"  
  
"Spike, didn't I trust my dad? Didn't I trust the man that led me outside of the Bronze, but instead he – "  
  
She can obviously see the hurt in his eyes and he sees the same hurt in hers...which makes him want to hug her forever, right then.  
  
"I did trust- I do trust you Spike. My heart knows that I do trust you. But back then, my conscience screamed out to me 'NO! You're only going to end up hurt!', every time a man tried to get close to me. But you believe in me, you show me that I can open up my heart to you. But I guess I realized it too late. That night, I realized that I had missed my chance to tell you-..."  
  
She looks up into his eyes.  
  
'...- that I loved you."  
  
Spike frowns at the use of the word 'loved' instead of 'love'.  
  
"You don't love me anymore?"  
  
She cups is face and watches a tear trickle down his cheek. She then looks straight to into his eyes and sincerely says, "I love you Spike. You have given me strength that I never knew I possessed. You are the reason I live...the reason I breathe...the reason I smile. I regret not telling you this, when I had the chance"  
  
She smiles sweetly at him. "Isn't your turn? I just threw my feelings out in the open."  
  
Spike smiles back, "I threw mine out in the open a long time ago, luv."  
  
She replies truthfully, "Right...I just- I just want to hear it again...you know?"  
  
Carefully and purposely, without touching her, Spike leans over and whispers into her ear. "I love you Buffy. You are so full of charisma, poise, and beauty. I should feel so lucky to get feelings in return from you. I've been a stupid bloke...actually more like an asshole by not considering your feelings through out these past few weeks...Will you forgive me?"  
  
Will Buffy forgive Spike? Find out next Chapter! PLZ R&R! 


	14. Wherever this takes us

Sorry I took SOO long! Finals and then got caught up with summer vaca. (  
  
Here is your next chapter. I'm sorry it's short but I sat down and wrote out my next chapters so they should be pretty quick updates! (  
  
Chapter 14 Wherever this takes us...  
  
Buffy caresses Spike's cheek with her hand, but he notices the look of uncertainty in her eyes and pulls his face away from her touch.  
  
Spike, "What does it mean when you aren't saying anything?  
  
Tears are apparent in his eyes now.  
  
Buffy inhales slowly and holds Spike's head in her hands.  
  
She sweetly whispers, "Shh...I love you... but we can't do this yet. Not because I doubt my love or your love..but because..."  
  
"Because what???"  
  
She chuckles  
  
She smiles and says, 'I have to break up with Angel, first."  
  
He rolls his eyes and smirks at her, "Oh come on!"  
  
She giggles and replies at his impatience, "What? Hey, no matter how much I love you I don't want the rep of cheating on my boyfriend."  
  
They look over at Angel's sleeping form on the couch.  
  
She asks uncertainly with a hint of mischief, "So...should we just leave him?"  
  
He kisses her on her head , "Ehh why not.."  
  
Buffy slips out of Spike's embrace and quickly scribbles on a piece of paper-  
  
Hey,  
  
Sorry to ditch you without saying bye. I just didn't want to wake you. Call me later to talk.

-Buffy  
  
She places the paper next to Angel, so he can find it when he wakes up, and looks back up at Spike. the exit the O'Connor residence and are walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"So, luv, what we gonna do bout Angel? I mean, Peaches has the right to be bloody pissed 'cause I stole his girl."  
  
"Hey. First off, I was never 'his' girl. (She gets a look from Spike).. okay so maybe I was, but only because I thought he was you! And to answer your question we can still be friends with him right?"  
  
"Hope so, pet. But I have known the boy for a long time and his temper often gets the best of him. I would be careful if I were you, when breaking the news."  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind...anyway...it's not like we were getting any action when we were together..."  
  
She sees Spike eyeing her curiously as to where she is heading with this.  
  
Quickly, with a sly smile, she adds, "Not that I want action from anyone besides a certain bleached blonde."  
  
"Damn straight." He looks her into her eyes while stating, "That certain bleached blonde probably won't be able to take seeing you with any other bloke for even a second."  
  
Buffy smiles but sees the seriousness in those big blue orbs staring back at her. She, herself, replies sincerely, "Well, pass the message on to him that I'm not going anywhere. I'm all his."  
  
Spike is at loss for words and both he and Buffy are lost within each other's eyes. Buffy is the first to break the trans and gives him a reassuring smile.  
  
She says, "Say..don't you have the 'Romeo and Juliet' play tomorrow?  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You-you really aren't gonna make out with Sarah Thornton, are you?"  
  
"Well, if it's part of the play- I guess I have to."  
  
Buffy looks at the ground. The thought of him leaving her for another girl crosses her mind. But her thoughts are ceased by a hand caressing her cheek. Spike had seen the look of rejection and grief.  
  
"Buffy, its just acting. I have rehearsed with Sarah before. It's not like our first time kissing will be tomorrow. And-and do you know what I think about every time I kiss her?"  
  
Buffy briefly looks up in his eyes and looks away again. "I don't think I really wanna know."  
  
He tilts her chin up to look at him. "Oh but you do want to know." He looks down at the floor and mutters, "Bloody hell, I'm such a wanker." He looks back up at her. "Buffy I think about you. I'm thinking about you all the time. When I'm at home, when I'm at school, when I'm kissing Sarah...it doesn't matter what I'm doing. You are all around me..you're bleedin' everywhere woman."  
  
He sees tears starting to escape her eyes, and catches each one, following up with a quick peck on the spot where it had fallen.  
  
After a few minutes, when her eyes have dried up, Spike begins, "Listen. I don't wanna let you down in any way. I'm a gentleman and I'd like to keep my promises to a lady. I'm just gonna get the hell out of here. Get home, watch some 'Passions'. After you've told Angel about us, please come find me..'cause I dunno how a bloke could survive without you, pet."  
  
And with that he turns around and walks away down the sidewalk, his duster flowing behind him. Buffy looks on in the direction he is heading, and sees him turn around.  
  
Spike yells, "Oh yea! You better not miss my show tomorrow, luv!"  
  
She smiles back through tears.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Spike."  
  
----- End of Chapter.  
  
Please review!


	15. What I never expected or did i?

A/N: I've neglected Joyce, through out my story, unintentionally, so I am starting to include her now. Sorry if it seems very random to introduce character in the middle of the story but I REALLY like Joyce! (I hope you do too).  
  
Chapter 15  
  
What I never expected...or did I?  
  
Buffy opens up the door to her house, and slips in, hoping that she hasn't woken up her mom. She tiptoes up the stairs and slowly creaks open the door to her mother's room to check on whether she is asleep or not. As she inches the door open, she sees her mom's bed with no one in it. Buffy swings the door open, knowing that her mom had woken up, only to reveal a grief stricken Joyce with a bat in her hand ready to strike her daughter.  
  
A wide eyed Buffy shrieks, "MOM!!"  
  
Joyce is startled by her daughter and sighs. "MY GOD, dear! The award for BEST ATTEMPT TO KILL YOUR MOTHER DUE TO A HEART ATTACK goes to Buffy Summers. I thought you were a burglar! Say, isn't it 4 AM...and a Saturday? I thought you are at Angel's usually at this time!"  
  
Buffy grins, "Oh...about that...I think I'm gonna break up with Angel and get together with Spike."  
  
Joyce replies slowly, "So, you're breaking up with your boyfriend to get with his best friend?"  
  
Buffy exhales, "No..it's really complicated. You see through out the year I was supposed to talk to Angel. But Angel didn't want an online buddy so Spike talked to me online as Angel. Well, the trick is, I fell in love with the guy I talked to online, which is Spike, but on the day I found out who my online buddy was, I found out it was Angel...which is technically correct...but really I was in love with Spike. I found out yesterday about all this. Do you get my drift......mom?"  
  
Joyce is unmoving. She stands there gaping at her daughter until she finally speaks, while going down the stairs and into the kitchen to do the dishes, "You know honey, I didn't catch a word of what you said, and I really prefer not to. I'm sure you'll make the right decision, whatever it is. I hope you ditch this Angel guy, because from what I've heard from you during the past few weeks, Spike seems like a really sweet guy. Right now, it's four in the morning, and I really prefer not to think of such complex business. I'd much rather be sleeping." She ends her little speech with a smile.  
  
Buffy jokes, "Soooo....in Mom-world, does sleeping equate to doing chores? 'Cause really, I have a HUMONGOUS pile of laundry downst-Ah! Mom!"  
  
Buffy's little piddy-diddy is ceased by Joyce spraying water on her.  
  
Buffy runs upstairs, laughing, and leaps onto her bed. As she lies there, she stares up at her ceiling recollecting the number of life changing events that had occurred through out the past year. Her lips curl up into a small smile as she remembers the sweet words Spike had spoken to her last night or rather to say... today morning. Her thoughts move on to things ahead and she groans as she thinks about how she has to tell Angel about her and Spike. As she thinks about everything – past, present, future, her eyes drift close and she falls into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------  
  
Her eyes dart open as the phone rings for about the billionth time. She looks up at the clock which reads 11 o'clock and picks it up. With a groggy voice she says, "uh- Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buff, it's Angel- listen"  
  
"oh Hey Angel."  
  
"Yea, listen I got your note. No hard feelings at all. Hey, I just called 'cause I sorta wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Buffy is perplexed as to what he would want to talk to her about but shrugs it off.  
  
"Sure, I want to talk to you about something too. So when do you want to meet?"  
  
"Umm how bout for lunch at Jack's Bistro?'(a little something for Three's Company fans ( )  
  
"Sure Angel, I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
Buffy turns off the phone and lays back again on her bed. She turns on her phone again, but this time she dials a different number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Willow?"  
  
"Oh Hey Buffy. Watsup?"  
  
"You'll never believe what happened to me last night."  
  
"OH MY GOD. You and Angel HAD SEX!!?"  
  
"WHAT!? No! Make yourself comfortable...'cause it's a lonnggg storryy."  
  
-----After Buffy tells Willow everything---  
  
Willow finally speaks, "Wow...that's just wow. So are you excited or kinda bummed that it's Spike you love instead of Angel?"  
  
Buffy is taken aback by the question, which she had never really thought about before, but answers surely.  
  
"I don't feel any disappointment at all. You know- it's strange I feel ... relieved...for some reason."  
  
Willow replies, "Well, anyone can see why he's not a disappointment. I mean, he's so sweet and handsome – what every girl wants! – not that I'm jealous! Hey! I've got Oz. There is NO reason to be jealous."  
  
"Hahaha right Will. So how is it going with you and Oz? I'm sorry I haven't been there for you a lot these past few weeks – you know with all this Spike/Angel confusion."  
  
"We're doing great! Thank you for asking. Well, actually two weeks ago, we did have a little trouble. I got unnecessarily mad about him for hitting on that girl Veruca. But he calmed me down and I realized I was worrying about nothing. And Buffy- I totally understand that you've been real busy. There is no need to apologize. That's what best friends are for – to forgive before their friends even apologize. Listen, my mom has been nagging on me the whooleee day. I'm gonna have to call you back later, is that okay?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Thanks Wills for everything. Bye."  
  
Buffy looks up at the clock. It reads a quarter 'till twelve.

--------------------------------------  
  
Buffy sits down in a booth at Jack's Bistro. Soon after she sees Angel walk in and he comes and sits across from her.  
  
"Hey," he greets first.  
  
"Hey, yourself," she says with a smile.  
  
They both sit in an awkward silence for a minute until Buffy speaks up.  
  
"I think we should talk before one of us graduates."  
  
"Let me go first........See, Buffy...I know we've been going out for a few weeks now, but I really have to come clean about something. All we've done is kiss a few times. We haven't even made out. I'm not trying to be harsh, but I don't find chemistry between us. I mean, I really like you as a friend, and I used to think I liked you as more, but I realize now that I never did. And you – I think you just think you love me because I talked to you online the whole year and you fell in love with me then."  
  
Buffy is about to interrupt him, but before she gets the chance, he continues.  
  
"Buffy, the thing is. (He takes a deep breath). I never talked to you online. It was- it was Spike. The person you really love is Spike, not me."  
  
Buffy gives him a wide smile and lifts up her hand across the table and holds his cheek.  
  
Angel, really confused now asks, "Wait...umm I was expecting any reaction but happiness from you and this," he says pointing to her small hand caressing his cheek.  
  
Buffy pulls back her hand and says, "Angel, I know about Spike. That's what I came here to talk to you about. I came here to tell you about me and Spike before getting together with him so I wouldn't technically be cheating on you."  
  
"Oh okay. Well good, now that that's over with," he says with a nervous smile.  
  
"So, are we done here?"  
  
"No, that was only half of what I wanted to come clean about."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, back to our lack of chemistry. See, even when we were sort of together, I was kinda going out with Cordelia."  
  
Buffy stares wide eyed at him.  
  
"Hey! You cheated on me! I came trying to respect what we had...or didn't have... you cheated on me!" She pauses for a few seconds and realizes that there is no point on fighting over this. It's not like they really ever loved each other. Abruptly she exclaims, "But cheating on me for Cordelia of all people!?! Hah...It's okay, I am totally over it...so you wanna order our lunch now?"  
  
"Hell yes. I'm starving."  
  
"Great. Me too."  
  
"I bet I can eat more than you."  
  
"NO wAY!"  
  
"Yes too. Miss Skin and Bones."  
  
Angel smirks.  
  
"Mr. Flat Sticking up hair."  
  
Buffy smirks back.  
  
"Miss I like to watch sappy movies like While You Were Sleeping."  
  
Buffy giggles.  
  
"Mr. I cheated on my girlfriend!"  
  
Buffy gives him a cocky smile.  
  
Angel surrenders, "Ooohh! That was meannnn!!!"  
  
"I am damnnn gooodd. Got you in that spot."  
  
"Listen Buffy, the whole Cordelia thing. I didn't mean to hurt you...if you're hurt."  
  
"Angel no..no I'm totally fine. Don't worry about it. You're really a great guy. I'm glad we're cool now."  
  
"Yeah.....................................................where the hell is the stupid waiter?"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
A/N: I didn't want to make Angel super evil but I did want him to do something out of character from on the show, that makes him a guy .lol. Sorry about that to all ppl who wanted me to stick with the show's perception of the character. I just want Buffy and Spike to stay on friendly terms with Angel. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. I remember in one of the episodes of Buffy in season 7, Dawn finds out an easier way she could have done something and forgives it easily, knowing that it didn't make too much of a difference. I just thought that Cordelia and Angel while Buffy was with him didn't make THAT big of a deal. I hope I did a good job. Please critique.


	16. Where art thou Romeo?

**Chapter 16  
**  
**Where art thou Romeo?**  
  
She is ushered into the auditorium with the rest of the huge crowd. People are rushing in to get good seats for the Spring Play. As Buffy walks through the jam-packed aisles, she spots Xander, Oz, Riley, Angel, Cordelia, and Faith and waves.  
  
"Heyyyy Buffster," Xander says. "Grabbed you a seat. You're lucky that I'm such a good friend, despite my handsome looks because this hot babe just asked to sit here and I said (Making a bad sexy-guy imitation) 'Sorry darling, I got this saved for another young lady'!  
  
Buffy opens her mouth to make fun of him in disbelief, until Riley retorts.  
  
"Yeah you wish, Xander. That 'chick' you said no to was ooolllldddd Mrs. Worthington who's sitting right across the aisle."  
  
Buffy turns around to look at Mrs. Worthington, an elderly lady, with droopy cheeks and wrinkles, possibly in her 80s who smiles and waves back to her with enthusiasm. Buffy plasters on a smile and kindly waves back. Xander and Riley sigh.  
  
"Living proof that dinosaurs did exist, man," Xander says while shaking his head.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed, and Buffy took her seat. She hands over a key to Xander and he nods in understandment.  
  
She whispers to Xander, "I was talking to Willow before, and she was so nervous...especially about her costume!"  
  
Xander replies, "What is she playing again?"  
  
"The nurse. Xander, how could you forget? She's your best friend!!"  
  
"Hey-hey now. I knew it! I just...forgot for a second. But hey, a nurse...that really isn't so bad. I can imagine her now that tight white skirt ...that cute little blouse...that shows the right amount of – MmpH! "  
  
He is silenced by Oz whacking him with the brochure.  
  
"Hey! My nurse you're talking about, pal. Off limits to you."  
  
Xander just puts his hands up in defeat as they look forward to the stage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the curtains close and the actors walk out in front of them, the audience gives them a standing ovation. The audience starts to file out of the theatre and Buffy walks outside towards her car and leans on it, waiting for Spike. It's actually a pretty chilly evening for summer, as she curses herself for not bringing a jacket. She rubs her arms hoping to warm up as two hands slip around her waist.  
  
Without turning around she speaks, "Listen Mr, if my boyfriend sees you holding me like this...he would cut your hands of right then and there."  
  
The guy responds, "Oh...is that so? So tell me about this boyfriend of yours."  
  
Buffy smiles widely as she clasps her hands around his and leans back against his chest, "Well you see, the first thing you notice about him are his luminous blue eyes that just makes you want to stare at him forever. And then, those cheekbones that give him his sharp features. Oh...those cheekbones, there's nothing you can do but want to run your fingers over them, tracing their every curve and turn. And then, his lean muscular body –that is if you are lucky enough to feel it." As she says that she rubs her back against his chest and he growls. "But you would think this guy's all looks no brain...but he is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met both inside and outside. He is so intelligent, insightful, gentle, yet rough when I want him to be, so caring, so loving...so sexy, so brilliant..."  
  
Not as cocky as before, with a tone which reveals that he is now a little emotional he says, "So..what's this prick got that I don't?"  
  
Buffy turns around to face Spike and replies sincerely, "Absolutely nothing."  
  
Inside Spike is gleaming with pride and love. He swears he can feel tears welling up in his eyes, but pushes them back.  
  
She raises her lips to meet his. She runs her tongue over his lower lip, begging to enter. He replies by parting his lips and she slides her tongue in. The kiss is fiery and passionate, yet there is so much love behind every movement. It turns gentler after a minute as they just nip at each other's lips and Buffy opens her eyes to look up at him.  
  
"There is one thing I forgot to tell you about my boyfriend."  
  
"And what would that be, pet?"  
  
She looks straight into his eyes and says, "He did an awesome job the play tonight."  
  
Spike smiles and they embrace just savoring each other's touch-the feel of one's body against the other.  
  
As they release, Spike asks, "So what we doing tonight?"  
  
With a hint of mischief Buffy replies, "You'll see."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"I'm not saying a word!"

--------------------------------------------  
  
In the car, Spike sees Buffy's free hand resting on the side of her seat and wraps his fingers around hers. Buffy looks over at their fingers and up at him and smiles.  
  
Spike jokes, "'Oi, woman. Look at the road. Don't want to die bloody yet, you know?"  
  
"Hey now, I'm driving carefully."  
  
Spike scoffs and Buffy just rolls her eyes and looks back at the road, while still smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reach Buffy's house when Spike questions, "This is the surprise? Luv, sorry to break your spirit, but I've seen your house before."  
  
"No my house is not the surprise Mr. Impatient."  
  
She walks up to her house and opens the door slowly. Spike steps inside first and suddenly the lights turn on and Spike squints at the sudden brightness, as Xander, Oz, Riley, Angel, Cordelia, and Faith are all yelling, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Spike grins at all of them, and they all roll their eyes at his unsatisfying gesture in return as they all pile on top of him with a hug. As he wrestles out of the pile he sees the banner that says 'Great Job Spike and Willow' and the balloons. He looks around for Willow, but doesn't see her. He turns to ask Buffy where she is, but before he can start she says, "She's on her way. And it's a surprise for her too."  
  
Spike smiles at her and says, "So this was my surprise eh?"  
  
"Yep. You like?"  
  
"Very much," he responds as he places a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Everyone is laughing and chattering until Xander's cellphone rings and after putting it down he whispers, "She's right outside! She called to invite me over too!"  
  
Everyone nods and gets into their hiding places as the doorbell rings, and Buffy opens the door. "Hey Wills!"  
  
"Hey Buffy, if you don't mind I called Xan- "  
  
"SURRPRIISEEEEE!!"  
  
Willow shrieks in surprise, as all of her friends fly out at her from behind sofas and chairs in her friend's house.  
  
She sees the banner and blushes. "Thanks guys."  
  
Spike was over to her and they hug. "You were great, Red. You were a really good fat old nurse." He says with a smirk.  
  
Willow pouts, and Oz comes over and says, "Hey man, you talking bad things about my star?" He nuzzles Willow's neck as she giggles.  
  
"I would NEVER talk bad things about Red, here. Seriously, you did pretty well. You thinking about continuing in college..I mean drama?"  
  
"Oh...I haven't given it much thought. I guess, maybe."  
  
Faith comes over and says, "Well, what we waiting for? Let's get this party crackin'!"  
  
She walks over and stands on the table and says, "Babes and Gentz. To Willow, To Spike- Let's – "  
  
The door swings open and a tall skinny brunette runs into the house, followed by Joyce. Everyone is startled.  
  
Buffy starts, "Mom? I thought you were gonna be out of town?!"  
  
Joyce being rational explains, "Well, honey. I was out of town...to pick up the sister you haven't seen for 4 years from boarding school!"  
  
Buffy stares at the brunette. "Dawn?!"  
  
Dawn speaks, "h-Hey Buffy."  
  
Dawn inches closer as Buffy dives in for a hug from her little sister.  
  
[A/N: SINCE BUFFY IS 17 I WANNA MAKE HER AND DAWN CLOSER BY AGE SO, DAWN WILL BE 13]  
  
"Dawnie," she says as she plays with her sister's hair. "OoH! I want you to meet my friends. You too mom! This is Riley, Faith, Cordelia, Angel, and you know Oz, Willow, and Xander, and this," she walks over to Spike, and holds his hand, "is Spike, my boyfriend."  
  
Joyce gives Spike a warm hug and says, "I've heard a lot about you Spike." He looks a little unsure and she clarifies, "Good things. Great things about you."  
  
He gives her a bright smile and replies, "Thanks Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Joyce, call me Joyce."  
  
"Alright, nice to meet you Joyce."  
  
Buffy interrupts, "and this is Dawn, my baby sister."  
  
"SO not a baby. I'm thirteen."  
  
"Well then, lil bit. 's not right for big sis to be actin' that way 'cuz she's only 4 years older. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Totally," Dawn responds with enthusiasm. She gives Spike a wide smile and he returns it. As Buffy looks back and forth between all three of them, her mom, Dawn, and Spike, she knows they will get along great.  
  
After dinner, Joyce heads upstairs to go to bed, and drags a reluctant Dawn up to her room as well. Everyone else is sprawled out across the family room, watching a movie, and Buffy and Spike are cuddled on one of the couches.  
  
"You were great." Buffy whispers into Spike's ear.  
  
"'Cuz I had great inspiration."  
  
Buffy raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup. That's you sweetheart."  
  
She blushes but reaches out and holds his cheek.  
  
"I am so in love with you. All I wanted to do today was to run up on stage and wrench you away from Sarah, but I knew you'd probably be a little angry."  
  
"...a little? More like a lot!...so a jealous there, huh luv?"  
  
"Well no....well yes. Well...wouldn't you be if I was macking on another guy?"  
  
Spike lowers his head and Buffy realizes what she said. He is remembering when she would make out with Angel.  
  
Buffy turns his face gently and whispers.  
  
"Spike. Hey, look at me."  
  
He looks up with his blue orbs showing obvious hurt and disappointment. Just the look in his eyes makes her want to just hug him and kiss him until all his worries have vanished.  
  
She quickly whispers, peeping up at Angel to make sure he cannot hear.  
  
"What I was doing with Angel meant nothing. I thought that he was you remember? You are the one I love. You are the one who I miss every night, wishing you were there holding me...falling asleep next to me." She blushes, suddenly embarrassed as though she is the only one between them who loves the other so much.  
  
"No need to be self-conscious pet. I hope for it as much as you do. I miss you every bloody second when I'm not around you."  
  
They stare into each other's eyes for many seconds as though their gazes have made time, itself stop. The intensity of the stare has suddenly invoked the desire and want in either of them...as both of them know it.  
  
Spike cannot resist the distance between them and crashes his lips on hers. They are caught up in the heat of the moment, as Buffy feels weak in her knees and wet in other regions, and Spike's cock has grown unbelievably hard. They both look around to make sure other's don't notice and sneak upstairs to Buffy's bedroom....End of Chapter.  
  
Sorry for Taking so Long!!!!!!!!!

Please review!


	17. When you wake up the day after

**Chapter 17 PART 1**  
  
She wakes up encased in two strong muscular arms. Buffy opens her eyes finding Spike's blue one's staring back at her.  
  
"How long have you been up?" she inquires.  
  
"Long enough. You sleep like an angel."  
  
She blushes.  
  
"Spike, last night...last night was- "  
  
"The best night of your life?"  
  
She gives him an eyebrow yet shyly responds. "Yes."  
  
"Don't have to be shy with me, luv. We know each other so well. We love each other so much. We are meant to be together," he says as peppering her with kisses.  
  
She giggles as he blows into her ear, and she settles nicely in his arms. She absent-mindedly strokes his arm as he nuzzles her neck.  
  
"Spike, have you ever thought about our future?"  
  
"To be honest...I'd like some little mini me-s and you-s runnin' around."  
  
Buffy laughs. "No not that far, silly...like next year. How about college, pursuing one's dreams?"  
  
Spike more seriously, "Yes, actually. I have checked out the whole college bit. And do not worry, I won't end up a basement prat. I did get into UC Sunnydale."  
  
"That's great! It's a good school!!"  
  
"Uh yeah, I guess, "he replies modestly. "What 'bout you, pet? Got in to some big schools?"  
  
"Well," she starts slowly, "I got into umm UC Davis, UC San Diego, UC Sunnydale, UCLA, and I'm waitlisted for Berkeley."  
  
"...Wow." "That's..that's.." Suddenly he becomes depressed. Buffy is going to go off to some university, that's good enough for her. I guess that's best.  
  
But his thoughts are interrupted by her lips. "Shh..you dummy! I'm not going to those places. I already accepted UC Sunnydale! Before...you know...us. I did 'cause I wanted to be close to Dawnie. I knew she was coming home for high school. But me and you being together...tat's the most wonderful bonus I could get."  
  
Spike is grinning so hard that his cheeks start to hurt.  
  
"You're staying. Here. For me.. and Dawn?"  
  
"No. I'm staying for Jimmy who lives across the street- YES! For you baby! I love you."  
  
"So you really want us to be together, for a long time?"  
  
"I really do," she says sincerely with a small smile playing across her lips.  
  
After a long shower, they both tip-toe downstairs, while everyone is still asleep. They creep into the kitchen, about to get some breakfast.  
  
"Spike...do you smell something...something really good?"  
  
"Just me baby"  
  
Instead of starting on the breakfast, all is lost when their lips met.  
  
They stop when they hear someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Ooh!" Buffy stammers. "Angel! Hey! Rise 'n shine...hmm?"  
  
Angel chuckles, and Spike is unsure. They haven't really talked after the whole incident.  
  
Angel calmly remarks, "You guys don't have to be weird around me. Everything is cool. I got with Cordelia yesterday night."  
  
Spike, his uneasiness fading away replies to his good friend, "Good for you mate! I knew you guys had a thing."  
  
"Yeah. Umm...so guys what you want for breakfast?" Buffy asks with a smile.  
  
"Waffles!" Dawn squeals coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Dawn! What are you doing up so early? It's like 9!"  
  
"Arghh...at school I had to get up by like 6. It was torture. So it's like I'm programmed to be up early."  
  
She sees the guys.  
  
"Hey Spike!" She gives him a hug. He's startled at first by her being so open, but hugs her back.  
  
"Hey niblet."  
  
"Niblet?"  
  
"Sorry, something I called my neighbor back in Great Brit. few years ago. Just a bit younger than you."  
  
"Oh. CooL! And hey...umm Angel right?"  
  
"yea. Hey."  
  
Angel looks around the kitchen and spots something on the refrigerator.  
  
He reads it out loud:  
  
Buffy-  
  
Don't bother with the breakfast.  
  
Open the dish on the kitchen counter.  
  
Hope you kids have fun! Take care of Dawn for me.  
  
Love Mom.  
  
"Ooh. Mom made breakfast. Looks like no cooking for us today!!" Buffy said, relieved.  
  
TBC....Sorry kids! Wanted to post more...but I'll do it tomorrow. 


End file.
